Nega Meets Elsa
by moon.jewelz
Summary: Bad title but it was all I could think of. A one-shot of Nega-peeps meeting Elsa for the first time (in forever). Please R&R!


Two red dice rolled across a Negaverse Monopoly board in the centre of a large, dark room. A small gloved hand reached forwards and moved the miniature horse seven spaces ahead.

"Here Nephlite." Zoisite handed her friend the dice and he rolled a five.

"Yes!" he shouted in triumph, punching the air.

"What's all that noise?" an angry voice screeched loudly.

"We were playing Nega-opoly, your Majesty, and Nephlite just got loads of money." Malachite answered. Soon a tall, thin figure in a long, purple dress strode in and sat down in her precious throne.

"Let me play." Queen Beryl demanded.

"OK. Let's start again." Malachite cleared the board and put all the figures and cards in their places.

"You go first, your Majesty." He handed her the dice and Beryl rolled a double six. She moved her character, the shiniest one, and rolled again, this time getting a four and a one.

"Who's next?" she asked. Jadeite put his hand up and took the dice.

"Yay! It's a three!" he moved the small dog.

"I'd like to buy that one." Jadeite pointed at the brown square underneath his model dog.

"That one's 'Jadeite's House'…" Malachite, the dealer, mumbled as he found the cheapest house-card.

"Thanks."

"Nephlite, it's your turn now." Zoisite nudged Nephlite in the stomach gently.

"Oh, right," he rolled the dice. "I got a three." He sulked and passed sixteen pounds to Jadeite.

"Thank you Nephy!" Jadeite added the money to his pile. Zoisite picked up the dice and passed them to Malachite, who was next to her. He took them and rolled them with such force that all the figures fell over.

"Woops." He said, picking them all up again and moving his little owl eight spaces forwards. He handed the dice to Zoisite, whose hands were shaking.

"Are you cold?" Malachite asked. He was never cold and couldn't understand why people complained so much when they were at the Negaverse, stationed at the North Pole.

"I'm always cold." Zoisite shivered and rolled the dice. It was an eight.

"You're my share-a-square friend!" she giggled at her own joke and looked at Malachite who, as usual, didn't look amused.

Three hours later, the game was still going on. Beryl was winning by far and Nephlite was losing.

"How about we watch a film instead?" Jadeite said eventually.

"Yes, alright." Beryl replied. Jadeite got up and walked over to a bookcase holding thousands of CD's and DVD's.

"Ooohhh!" he exclaimed, plucking Frozen out of the second shelf. He ran over to the TV to set it all up.

"Can someone put that away please?" Nephlite pointed at the Nega-opoly board and looked directly at Zoisite. She sighed and gathered all the bits and pieces together and put them in the box. Then she sat down on the sofa next to Malachite. Jadeite pressed play on the DVD player and the film started. Queen Beryl moved her crazily posh throne so she could see the screen and Jadeite tried to get on the sofa next to Zoisite.

"Budge up!" he whined. Zoisite huffed and tried to make as much room as possible for her friend to sit down.

"Do you want to sit on my lap?" Malachite asked, patting his knee.

"Ok." Zoisite smiled and curled herself up on Malachite, resting her head on the sofa arm. The word 'Negaversal' flashed on the screen and the film began.

"Let's sing!" Beryl suggested as 'Do You Want to Build a Snowman?' started.

"Yeah!" Nephlite replied enthusiastically.

"_Do you want to build a snowman? Or ride our bike around the halls? I think some company is overdue; I've started talking to the pictures on the walls. Hang in there..."_

"Molly."

"No. It's Darien!" Beryl hated Nephlite talking about his human girlfriend. Nephlite rolled his indigo blue eyes inconspicuously and continued singing. Zoisite quietly hummed along and Malachite stroked her long, golden hair. Everyone was enjoying the film. Another song had been played and it was now getting to everyone's favourite part: 'Let It Go'.

Suddenly, there was a flash of light behind the sofa and a shimmery, blue portal appeared in the dark room. Zoisite clutched the grey fabric covering her knees and squeezed her forest-green eyes shut, Jadeite, Beryl and Nephlite lay completely still on the floor, and Malachite ducked his head down to protect Zoisite. A flurry of snowflakes covered the polished wood floor and the portal disappeared as quickly as it had come.

"No one move." Malachite whispered. He slowly slid his hand down to Zoisite's and held it firmly, reassuring her. Carefully, he picked up the trembling girl and placed her on the floor between Nephlite and Jadeite. Then he peered over the sofa.

"Oh!" Malachite sounded surprised. He walked round and said, "Hello?"

"Hmm?" a woman's voice replied. Zoisite and Jadeite's eyes peeked over the top of the sofa in curiosity.

"It's Elsa!" Zoisite said in awe. The woman sprawled on the floor got up and straightened her ice-blue dress.

"Where am I?" she asked, looking around with a puzzled look on her pretty face.

"You are in the Negaverse," Queen Beryl stood on the sofa, towering over everyone. "You will become my new general in my army." She announced.

"Sorry, but I need to get back to Arendelle for my sister's birthday party. Can you get me back?" Elsa asked urgently.

"We can, but you must do something for us first." Beryl decided.

"What would you like me to do?" she said nervously.

"Join us for singing and dancing to 'Let It Go'."

"Oh yes, of course." Elsa smiled and seemed relieved. Jadeite rewound the film to the start of 'Let It Go' and everyone found themselves a space. Elsa, Beryl and Nephlite stood at the front confidently, ready to lead the others. Jadeite stood behind them, mirror-imaging their moves. Malachite sat back down in his seat and Zoisite sat next to him as she didn't want to dance.

"_Let it go, let it go. Can't hold it back anymore. Let it go, let it go. Turn away and slam the door. I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on. The cold never bothered me anyway."_

All but Malachite sang. He didn't sing or dance ever. Although, towards the end of the song, he did start humming. After the song finished, everyone sat down to get their breath back.

"I should get going." Elsa said after a while.

"Can't you stay for dinner or something?" Jadeite pleaded with big, puppy-dog eyes.

"Sorry but no. If I leave my sister alone for too long she'll get engaged to some guy she just met!" Elsa laughed, a sound like twinkling bells.

"Oh." He looked as if he could've cried.

"Don't worry, I'll come back one day." She promised.

"Please do!" Zoisite said excitedly.

"So, how can I get home?" Elsa turned to Beryl.

"Like this." Queen Beryl held her arms out straight and a blue-ish magic started to fizz around her hands. The blue magic created a portal, an exact replica as the one before. Elsa looked bewildered and looked from Beryl, to the portal, from Beryl, to the portal.

"You have to step through it." Nephlite whispered to her as he had once faced the same problem when he had first met Tigerseye, his blonde look-a-like.

"Oh." Elsa blushed and stepped into the portal. "Goodbye everyone!" she shouted and waved as she was whisked away, back to Arendelle where she belonged.

"Bye!" the five Negaverse 'greats' chorused and waved back. The portal vanished as if it was sucked into a giant, invisible vacuum.

"Will she really come back, Ma'am?" Nephlite asked Queen Beryl.

"Maybe." She replied, tapping her long, red fingernails on the black walls.


End file.
